Through Eternity
by Syaoran-Lover
Summary: COMPLETE! Tala is a hunter who works for Voltaire, having been raised by the wealthy Russian since the old man found him on the streets, when the redhead was just a child. And now he's searching for a special phoenix... will he find it? Kai&Tala FRIENDS
1. TALA

BAKUTEN SHOOT BEYBLADE Fanfiction  
  
Kai/Tala _FRIENDSHIP_ fic; some OOC due to AU   
  
By Syaoran-Lover  
  
_Disclaimer_: FANFICTION says it all... ¬¬  
  
**THROUGH ETERNITY**  
  
**CHAPTER 1 - TALA**  
  
A big and powerful looking mansion stood proudly on top of a mountain, its back to yet more and more beautifully pine-covered hills.  
  
Yet, as the place was breath taking and astonishing for its beauty, the owner was a man whose personality was very opposite of his surroundings. His ways were refined and he always helped when he could, but one thing obscured his heart, making these qualities not enough to even his worst defect... and right now, that's exactly what can be demonstrated in his study room.  
  
"Bring the boy in!" A gray-haired man shouted to one of the guards at his door.  
  
Two minutes later, a red-haired young man was accompanied inside by two men, who stood right by the door when it was closed behind them.  
  
"Yes, Voltaire-sama?" The 14-year-old asked his employer.  
  
The man, owner of the mansion, gave him a big grin. "Tala, despite your young age, you are one of my best hunters. Up to today, you have never yet failed a job... and that is why I'm now going to give you a very important one."  
  
"Another creature, sir?" The boy, wearing a blue jeans and a brown sleeveless shirt, asked, looking down at his black pair of tennis shoes.  
  
"Yes, I need more to my collection. I've gathered all sorts of magical creatures, from unicorns to fairies, and normal animals, like cats and dogs, in my personal back yard. Of course, my ambition aims much higher. Have you ever heard of a phoenix?"  
  
"I believe I have, sir."  
  
"Good, that'll cut explanations. Basically, my researches have discovered that a group of them live in Japan, safely hidden by the volcanoes. What I want you to do is to go there and get one for me... or better, for my collection, but I don't want any of them, I want the most amazing creature there, the most splendid and the most special. That's what my collection is about, as you know, since you are the one who has captured most of them for me." The old Russian said, his tongue brushing his lips.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"As always, I'll pay for the trip, since it is a long way from our Russia here to Japan. Everything else will also be set, but once you get to the area where the phoenixes are said to live, don't come out of there without one!" The man shouted as he turned and looked down on the younger one.  
  
Crystal blue eyes locked with his immediately.  
  
"Yes, Voltaire-sama!"  
  
And with that, the red-haired youth bowed to his employer and, as soon as he left the room, proceeded to get everything ready for his trip.  
  
Yes, Voltaire Hiwatari, richest man in Russia, despite his kindness to people, collects animals and creatures, locking them in his personal back yard, never to taste freedom again. Such beautiful creatures all stowed away in one tight place for only one man to see... it's a very cruel destiny.  
  
And it seems like a phoenix will soon be the new addition.

* * *

It only took a day and a half for him to arrive in the distant country, Voltaire was certainly efficient, that's for sure. The trip was very long and tiring, so when Tala arrived at the Hotel, he had to call it a day. Nothing good would come out if he went after a phoenix when his body was worn out. Airplanes had never been a strong point for the young hunter.  
  
However, the next day, as soon as the sun was set, Tala was already awake and preparing to leave, taking only his equipment and a few provisions.  
  
The researchers that Voltaire had mentioned showed him their discoveries, all the notes carefully organized in a sketchbook, but it wasn't much, after all, the phoenixes did live by volcanoes, making it hard to even see one. Tala read everything along the way as the jeep brought him to the base of the fire mountains... and then, he was on his own.

* * *

For four days he roamed the environment, and it became pretty obvious to him that he'd never find anything if he kept that up, for one: his provisions would only last about 3 more days; two: phoenixes wouldn't pop out of nowhere, so he had to be careful about roaming, but so far, no luck yet; three: it was getting too hot for him, after all Tala was Russian, and even if there are sunny days, there isn't volcano-like heat. All these things were starting to wear him down.  
  
On the fifth day of his search, he was about to quit and reconsider this "mission", when a low growling sound was caught by his sensitive ears and he went towards it, curious as to what would make such a sound, for phoenixes do not growl, they sing or screech, he knew of no animal that could make a sound like that, for it was too low for any kind, too high for humans... and humans simply don't live in volcano areas.  
  
What Tala saw took immediately triggered something inside him, making him run towards the helpless light blue creature which was stuck under a very big boulder seemingly on fire, pressed against another rock wall, trying to wiggle its way out form underneath it.  
  
Something, though, was very intriguing: the creature, which he had never seen or heard of before, also seemed to be on fire, but that didn't look like it was causing him much trouble. In fact, the flames seemed to be coming from it.  
  
For an instant, as Tala made his way towards the large rock, he thought he had finally found on of the amazing fire birds he had come in search of, and an even more amazing one since it was blue; but whatever it was, the hunter put his thought aside, for the priority at that moment was to rescue the strange being, no matter what it was. He could deal with that later...  
  
As he approached, the fire grew stronger. Tala quickly retrieved a long bar of steel form his provisions backpack and hauled the boulder away, setting the creature free... and somehow making the flames disappear too. Except that it didn't move much anymore, making the hunter think it had died, but he knew better. Kneeling closer, he was about to touch the blue fur, when it suddenly moved again, slowly lifting itself.  
  
And as if in slow motion, other colors and shapes began to make themselves visible by the redhead's eyes: a darker shade of blue fur, then cream- colored muscles, and eventually deep crimson... crimson eyes.  
  
Tala stared as if he'd never seen a human being before... at least, that's what it seemed, except for the red eyes, he'd never heard of a human with blood-colored irises in all his existence.  
  
"Pretty weird." The hunter thought, not being able to tear his gaze away at the neat display of cream skin before him. "Light skin, toned body, wild hair two shades of blue, and most importantly: those crimson pools we name irises."

Looking a bit lower, he was actually surprised to finally realize that the person in front of him had no clothing on, and that person was staring at him with a burning gaze.  
  
"Definitely male..." He thought. Blushing a bit, Tala offered him a set of dark blue shorts just typical for the temperature they were facing, but the person merely kept looking back at him, not making a movement, but his blood-shot eyes seemed about to turn into flames, the intensity with which they were burning through the redhead gave him the impression he was the one with no clothing on.  
  
Minutes later, the blue-haired boy turned around and started to walk away, completely ignoring Tala's presence. The RussIan, thinking it a rude behavior, decided to follow the other boy and get him to apologize; after all, the redhead had rescued the red-eyed.  
  
However, Tala soon found out, to his dismay, that the boy was not so easy to follow: for some unexplainable reason, the two-toned bluenette was a bit too agile when it came to walking on the volcano, almost as if he lived there, but that sort of thing was impossible; no human being could possibly stand that heat for too long. Tala himself was only able to last all that time already because he had been trained for it, and he was near his limit, so living in such an environment couldn't be possible, could it?  
  
The answer to such a question the redhead did not know, but he decided to concentrate on following the other before he lost track of the naked boy... the little ungrateful rascal was pretty fast.  
  
It took Tala a few good hours to catch up, and by then, they had reached the top of the volcano. There, the hunter was once more surprised as he heard the same screech which he thought could not belong to a human... coming from the other boy's lips.  
  
And even more surprised he was when, only seconds after the sound was made, a louder one echoed in his ears and, right before his eyes, a majestic red phoenix appeared flying above the boy. [A.N.: Try to picture Dranzer majestically hovering over a naked Kai's head... and Kai looking very serious... drools.]  
  
Could he have possibly called the creature? Whether yes or no, Tala had found what he came looking for, and it was time he got to work. However, before he could do anything, the bluenette started walking towards him, and before Tala could react, his arms were folded behind his back in a firm grip, his chest facing the ground and an extra weight on top of him.  
  
"Huh? If even I couldn't see him, how fast did he move?!" Tala thought; but, his they were interrupted as a clear yet fierce voice echoed in his ears.  
  
"Omae (You)... Dranzer no tame koko ni kita darou (came here for Dranzer right)?" The bluenette's voice soared with such despise, Tala felt a drop of sweat fall along the side of his cheek. "Nareba, doushitemo zettai ni sonna koto dame (Then, I definitely can't have that)!" He shouted, and Tala felt the grip get stronger... just before the point of hurting, and he definitely didn't want to feeel the other's strength on himself; the hunter could tell that the boy was extremely strong just by the way he was being held. "Shikashi, saki ni ore o tasuketa kara, Dranzer o miru dake da ii... shinu mae ni (But, since you helped that time, I'll let you just look at Dranzer... before you die)."  
  
"Talk in a language I can understand clearly, damn it!" Tala shouted in pure agony, not being able to fluently speak Japanese, only being able to understand fragments of what the other was saying, but he got the general message. "How do you know, anyway?!"  
  
"I know because I saw it in your eyes, and because that's the only reason why people come here. I had been following you ever since you came near the volcano, but I got a bit careless, and that rock fell on top of me."  
  
"How come you didn't speak like that from the beginning?"  
  
"I talk when and how I want to."  
  
"Great... stuck on volcanoes with someone who barely speaks..." Tala commented sarcastically, practically forgetting he was about to be killed.  
  
At that, the boy loosened his grip and Tala lost no time in escaping his grasp; taking only three seconds for him to recover his breath. In a flash, the redhead was the one holding the bluenette captive. "I don't know what you are, kid, but if you can get the phoenix here to cooperate like you can so easily call her, then you're coming with me!"  
  
Tala felt the boy tense as soon as he was touched by him, but immediately his muscles relaxed once again. "Weird..." He thought. "People don't usually relax when they're being held captive, what's wrong with him?"  
  
It was at that moment that Tala saw a blast of fire coming his way, sent by the phoenix, and he barely managed to dodge it, bringing the bluenette with him to the floor. However, when his eyes opened once again, he was quite surprised to see that they were surrounded by flames, and the heat was unimaginable. "It's trying to burn me and this kid!" He realized, not understanding why the phoenix would want to risk the other's life, but there was no time to think about that, he had to get both himself and the bluenette out of there quickly before they turned into ashes.  
  
Releasing his hold on the other and pulling him by the arm, Tala cried out in an attempt to be heard over the crackling noise the burning fire was making. "Hey, we gotta' get out of here or we'll burn to the ground! Come on, follow me!" He called, but at that instant, the flames grew higher and the heat became unbearable.  
  
Tala felt a wave of dizziness wash over him... he lost control over his body and felt it falling. Looking up at the blue-haired figure standing beside him, unfazed by the flames, he saw that the fire made the crimson eyes fixed on himself even deeper than the first time they'd locked gazes.  
  
And soon, he saw only black as his consciousness shut down.  
  
**END of CHAPTER 1 - TALA**  
  
A.N.: Another short fic, this one will probably be only 4-5 chapters long, unless I change the original plot or something... ¬¬'  
  
Well, for now, this will do.   
  
Please tell me what your first impression was in a review or any mistake you find, whether it's spelling or coherency! I promise I'll look it over!   
  
Syaoran-Lover (but I also love Kai... and Loki... and Kouichi... and Kohaku... and Miroku... and Kouga... and Hideki... and Minoru... and Kyou... and Hatsuharu... and Ascot... and, well... you get the picture, but Syaoran Li will always be my #1! ) signing out... --'


	2. KAI

A.N.: Really short chapter, sorry, but even so, I updated!   
  
OK, I didn't just write that stupid comment... ¬¬'  
  
Oh well, just a quick chat and introductions on this one, but I think every chapter is important, so even if it's small, it's still a chapter.  
  
[Go to Hell!]: No, duh! What are you, stupid?  
  
Kai: Now you've found out?  
  
Kouichi: Wa! [Go to Hell!]-san, when did you get here?!  
  
Syaoran: She comes and goes as she pleases; get used to it, Kouichi.  
  
Loki: What a weird group! --'  
  
Kai: Hey, I'm only here because she brought me, that doesn't mean I'm in the group!  
  
Syaoran: Besides, you're not different. Hey, you're a chibi-sized who- knows-how-many-centuries-old God, for heaven's sake!  
  
Loki --'  
  
Uhm... let's get to the chapter that is a chapter...  
  
Kai/Loki/Syaoran/Kouichi --'  
  
[Go to Hell!]: BAAAAAAAAKA! :-0  
  
**THROUGH ETERNITY**  
  
**CHAPTER 2 – KAI  
**  
Gray... that's the color the streets have if you live day-by-day in it. The misery is unspeakable, but real. People sleeping on the public benches, newspapers were their only blanket to face the cold night, for the ones who were lucky to even have that.  
  
And among the sleeping humans, a little boy with blue eyes laid there, trying to sleep, but the cold wind of the night was surely preventing him to it. His hair would have been a wild red, were it not for the fact that it was so dry, dirty and uncared for, that others easily mistaked it for dark brown.  
  
The shivering boy had given up sleeping that night, as he had done many times before. Passersby looked at him in disgust, clearly wishing the boy wasn't there so they wouldn't have to witness such a terrible scene. The little redhead, however, was more than used to that kind of treatment, having received it way back before he could remember. It was always the same, whether he was walking around trying to find anything to eat during the day, usually finding one or two things each week in a trash can, whether he was just trying to sleep or do any other thing... people always looked at him that way.  
  
The boy was skinny, frighteningly so; his skin so pale due to the harsh cold and almost no protection, except his short ragged clothes; blue eyes that could have been beautiful, were the boy not submitted to inhumane conditions. He had never attended school, hardly even recognizing what it was. In all his 8 years of life, no one was there to help him... he had been alone ever since he could remember... no mother, no father, no siblings... simply no one.  
  
Suddenly, on a particularly cold night, a wealthy-looking old man stopped before him. Surprised at this, since no one had ever bothered to spare him more than 5 seconds, the scrawny child raised his head up to give the stranger a better look and nearly gasped: the man's eyes, for the first time since the boy could remember... they held no disgust or scorn. For once, someone was pitying him.  
  
The little redhead stared at the stranger for a few moments, as the man did him... eventually, to the boy's surprise, the man opened up in a caring smile and extended his hand. "Little boy, would you like to come with me?" He asked.  
  
The dirty kid, not having ever been given the smallest kind of attention, had no second thoughts about it: quickly taking the offered hand, he got up hastily and followed the man to wherever it was he was leading them, never letting the boy go.  
  
After walking for quite some time, getting a train (which was also a first for the "street urchin") and walking a bit more, they finally reached a very big mansion in the far countryside. At the time it was winter, so the place was covered up with pure white snow, but in summer the small redhead would find out that it could get pretty green and warm outside.  
  
As they walked inside the big house, the child gasped at this greatness and its beauty, for it was perfectly decorated, nothing out of place. After the boy had had a few moments to look around, the old man lowered himself eyelevel with the small being before him, both looking into each other's eyes. "What is your name, child?" He asked softly.  
  
"I don't know if I ever had one." The redhead explained timidly, using the bad pronunciation he knew he had, but having never had someone to correct him, the boy himself was surprised he even knew how to speak.  
  
"Then how about I give you one?" The old man asked gently, to which the boy only nodded, but his eyes were shining at the attention he was receiving.  
  
"How about... Tala? I will put you under my care, your name will be Tala Hiwatari [A.N.: To me, at least, the combination sounds cool!]. You'll live here and I'll see to it that someone will come and teach you," the man said, "it will be as if I'm your father and you are my son. How's that sound, Tala?"  
  
The boy replied to the old man's broad smile with tears of joy. Only after his tears partially dried out did the child shyly ask the question plaguing his little mind.  
  
"But... why?"  
  
Closing his eyes as if remembering something, the reply was "Because I have too much for one person alone, and since I have never met anyone who I'd want to be with, my decision was to adopt kids on the streets and give them a home. Tala, you are the first, but every year I will bring in another child, sometimes older and sometimes younger than you, and we will all be a family."  
  
After a few moments of silence, the boy nodded a bit clumsily, "Thank you, mister."  
  
Smiling, the man corrected him. "My name is Voltaire, Voltaire Hiwatari, but you can call me 'father', Tala."  
  
"Voltaire..."  
  
But the boy had never called him that way. By the time Spencer and Bryan had become part of the family, Tala was finally able to speak Russian properly, so he had decided to learn English and when Ian arrived, the shortest of them all already knowning how to speak his own language, all of them had decided to take Japanese for some weird reason. Eventually, they were calling their "father" by Voltaire-sama, at which the old man was very surprised, but not taken back.  
  
The boys had received proper education and were nourished back to health as time went by, for all of them had to the house with a sorry excuse for a human body. A few years later, when Voltaire decided 4 were enough sons, they had received proper training to become hunters, not because they were forced, but because they had by then noticed their father's liked strange creatures, so they'd decided getting these for him was the least the 4 could do to repay what they had received from him, at which Voltaire had been delighted to find out.  
  
At some point during their hunting days, Tala, despite the close bond the "siblings" shared, had become a bit distant in terms of "work", but they had never gone separate ways. Tala would hunt by himself, the other 3 as a team: the Demolition Boys Hunting Pack.  
  
And one day they found out that Voltaire had changed a little: the man was still as kind as ever to the boys, but when it came to getting the creatures, he seemed to snap easily, almost becoming someone else when his temper tantrums would show up.  
  
But that had never seemed like a problem to them, for all four loved their "father" just the same. Everyone has his or her bad days, right? Voltaire's "new attitude" posed just as that to them: daily temper alterations.  
  
But they never thought that one day the happy family would come face to face with such a terrible situation...

* * *

Darkness... that's all he "saw" as his mind exited his dream's landscape. Tala's mind seemed to be clouded in a dark fog; all he felt was something cool on his forehead, and something warm underneath him.  
  
"Voltaire-sama..." He whispered, remembering the contents of his dream and the sad memories of his past that turning to happy ones because of that name.  
  
As his eyes fluttered a bit, his mind drifting from consciousness to the opposite, he finally managed to wake up, although he couldn't quite make out his surroundings yet. The first thing the redhead could detect was a motionless human figure beside him and, as his vision slowly returned, a few bird-like shapes beyond him. Turning around, Tala was quite surprised to find the figure was the mysterious boy he had come across before.  
  
What surprised him more, though, was the fact that the boy was not even a little bit burned, no marks on his clear skin, and that the bluenette was sleeping very peacefully beside Tala himself, even when they had just posed as threats to each other before the hunter passed out.  
  
"What the hell..." Was Tala's thought, although he was also slightly concerned about how much time had passed since he blacked out, since Voltaire had his patience limits, and what were the mighty phoenixes doing at the entrance of what looked like a cave in which they were in. As obvious as it was that they were guarding them, specifically keeping an eye on Tala, the redhead couldn't help but gulp at the looks they were giving him. "Either I've done something I shouldn't have or they know what I'm here for... the question is... why am I still alive?" He asked himself silently.  
  
However, before he could come any conclusions, the body beside him stirred a bit and almost immediately after crimson orbs once more were looking at him.  
  
But they weren't the only ones. Tala found Dark green eyes also staring at him, watching him thoroughly... and they belonged to the same phoenix which had appeared when the boy made that screeching noise. Was it his pet or something? [1]  
  
"What do you want?" The bluenette asked after a few instants.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I asked you what do you want. I know you came here for Dranzer and the other phoenixes, but when her fire surrounded you, you did not try to save only yourself. As a matter of fact, you tried to save me too, even though it was unnecessary. That is something I have never seen, a hunter who does not kill." [2]  
  
At the last comment, Tala grumbled. "I'm a hunter, not a murderer. I don't do the psychotic lunatic stuff." He replied, feeling very insulted.  
  
Although he was expecting a witty remark from the naked boy beside him, the latter only smirked... and eventually the smirk turned into a smile, a genuine smile.  
  
"You are different, that's for sure."  
  
"No more than you. What the hell are you? You don't get burned, you have a pet phoenix, you live in this hot hell and, heck, you don't even use clothes!"  
  
"What I am I might tell you someday, but not today. For now, I suggest you rest and heal yourself. The phoenixes are not very happy with your presence; so the sooner you recover and get out, the safer you'll be," the boy replied as he walked to the entrance. "For now, they won't harm you, as I have asked so; but they won't be able to hold themselves much longer, even if it's for me... phoenix instincts."  
  
"What do you mean, 'even if it's for you'?"  
  
"You might find out, just go back to sleep and recover," the bluenette answered and, before exiting the cave as he passed by the phoenixes guarding the entrance, who all made room for him to go through, the boy turned one more time for a final message.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Dranzer is not my pet, she's my guardian and my best friend. I ask you not to speak so lowly of her and not to disrespect her, also because she will be the one watching over you. One wrong move, and you'll be ripped to shreds."  
  
And with those words, the bluenette walked out of the cave.  
  
"Wait! My name's Tala! What's yours?!" The redhead called out, even though he could no longer see the other boy. The answer was a strong yet somewhat distant voice.  
  
"Name? Oh, the phoenixes call me Kai, if that's what you want to know."  
  
"Kai, huh?" Tala repeated the name to himself. "It's a pretty name, and it kind of brings the thought of fire to my mind. I guess... it's a perfect match..."  
  
With those thoughts, Tala drifted off to sleep once again.  
  
**END of CHAPTER 2 – Kai**  
  
[1] I don't know if that's Dranzer's real eye color, I just put it there because I like green eyes.  
  
[2] Two things: one, I'm the one saying Dranzer's a female; I'm not certain that's true in the anime or in the manga; and two, Kai is referring to the fact that hunters usually kill their prey and bring in the skins or something, and they NEVER let themselves be stopped by anything, even if that means killing an innocent.  
  
A.N.: I know it's obvious to anyone reading by now, but if you were in Tala's shoes (besides hugging Kai to death and never letting go ), I don't think it would be that obvious, so I'm still keeping the suspense-like environment. Things are a lot different when you're outside a situation, just watching, or, in this case, reading it. If you don't understand what I'm talking about, then I guess it's not THAT obvious...

Type ya' next!

Syaoran-Lover KaiLi


	3. DRANZER

**THROUGH ETERNITY  
**  
**CHAPTER 3 – DRANZER**  
  
Three days went by and Tala was still sleeping, not having woken up once, which turned out to be a blessing for him because phoenixes do not attack sleeping "preys". Had he woken up, the mythological creatures would surely have tried to go after him.  
  
However, since he was only recovering, Tala would have to wake up sooner or later, and he did just that on the fourth day. Luckily there was only Dranzer there, the other phoenixes had gone out, probably to hunt... and the red phoenix would not dare to harm the hunter, on Kai's request, unless he tried something first. So, for now, Tala was safe, if he behaved, that is.  
  
When he began to gather his surroundings again, the redhead slowly rose from his laying position on the warm ground to an upright one, holding his head as if it would fall off if he didn't. Then, remembering he had fainted for the first time when surrounded by flames, the hunter looked at his arms and chest, where he was sure he had been burned. Amazingly, there were only a few scratches there, which would clearly disappear in 2 or 3 days.  
  
"I must have slept for more than a day... if it's this much cured." Tala deduced.  
  
Looking around, he saw Dranzer watching him by the entrance; not blocking it, but very close to the opening of the cave; the same opening through which a naked boy was coming through at that very instant.  
  
"Woke up... finally!"  
  
"How many days did I sleep through?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"Always a forward answer. You're not very used to speaking, are you?"  
  
No other sound came by the bluenette's voice, so Tala simply took what the boy offered him, a literally toasted rabbit as his first meal after so long.  
  
When he finished, the redhead thanked the bluenette and, almost with a hint of sadness, said, "I think I'm OK already. I can leave right now if you want."  
  
"It's not me you have to be worried about, it's the others. They are out for food at the moment, so I do think you'd do best to either leave now, so as not to be noticed by them, or stay a bit more and pretend to sleep each time they show up, that way you'd be safe."  
  
"Wow, I think that's the most I've heard you say."  
  
"Make up your mind."  
  
"Argh! Talk about being objective! OK, I don't mind either, but I would rather stay here a bit longer; you've got me quite intrigued and I really wish to find out more about you and your... abilities. I promise I won't do anything!" Tala said, hastily raising his arms as he pronounced the last sentence, as if surrendering himself, in an attempt of peace.  
  
"I'll take your word, but I warn you: one, and I mean ONE wrong move and I'll have Dranzer burn you to ashes or worse!"  
  
"Just. OK, understood. I promise I won't try anything funny... Kai."  
  
As the hunter pronounced the other's name, having finally remembered it, Kai, to the blue-eyed boy's amazement, actually smiled... a little and almost imperceptible, but it was a smile none-the-less... and Tala found himself smiling too, except his was much more noticeable.  
  
"Make sure the others don't see you awake, or you'll have big problems... Tala."  
  
"OK... and, Kai, thanks."  
  
And with that, no other words were exchanged between them as they shared the meal, a green-eyed phoenix watching each closely with different interests.  
  
Eleven days since the Russian had come to Japan passed, and Tala was no closer to solving the mystery that was Kai than he had been when they'd first met. All the young man had gathered was that the bluenette had a strange immunity to fire and heat, communicated directly with all the phoenixes; which were about ten, including Dranzer; and had no appreciation for clothing. This last detail the hunter concluded when offering the crimson-eyed boy four different sets of Tala's own clothes and the other had promptly refused them all.  
  
Another thing that the crystal blue-eyed boy discovered, when spying on the phoenixes without being seen, was that each of them had an element. The cool thing on his forehead when he woke up in the cave for the first time, had been his own towel, which Kai had gotten from the redhead's backpack, moistened by the Water Phoenix, Draciel, and cooled by the Wind Phoenix, Dragoon. Drigger, the Earth Phoenix, had made the ground on which he had slept a bit less rough, also keeping it warm instead of hot, so the human would be a bit more comfortable. Needless to say, Kai had asked for all of it, otherwise the creatures would have undoubtedly not done a thing to help as Tala died there.  
  
Every time Tala went out, Dranzer would follow him, even helping him escape from the other phoenixes' sights when he'd be careless. In a way, she had become a guardian for him too... a mute guardian, until she actually decided to speak to him, that is.  
  
Tala had been quite startled when he heard her voice in words he could understand. It was melodious, soothing and calm, but even so, it scared the stuffing out of him and he had nearly fallen off one of the many cliffs on the volcano landscape. At the time, Tala had been leaning in to spy on Kai; who was down by a sort of lava river that spread in one of the rock valleys the volcanoes formed, doing who knows what; trying to understand the 'mystery', when she had suddenly decided to speak to him, almost causing the hunter a heart attack.  
  
"You're really curious about Kai, aren't you, human?" Had been her first words to him.  
  
Tala, after recovering from the shock, decided to retort with a witty remark. "Obviously. How many human beings do you see that can be set on fire and will come out of it without a single burn on such an equally unique clear skin? How many human beings can actually live AND communicate with phoenixes? Have you any idea how rare it is for any of us just to catch a glimpse of one of your kind?"  
  
At that, Dranzer gave a weak chuckle. "You still don't get it, human?" She asked, an amused tone in her beautiful voice.  
  
"Get what? And stop calling me 'human', Dranzer! My name is Tala and you know that! Why don't you call Kai 'human' too?"  
  
And the majestic Fire Phoenix seemed to laugh even more. When she finally came to a stop, though, her answer was a shock to the redhead. "Kai... human? I suppose from your point of view, that could be so. However, Tala, he is no more a human than you are a phoenix."  
  
"Wha... what do you mean by that? If he's not a human, then what could he be?"  
  
"Kai? Isn't it obvious? If you don't know, I won't be the one to tell you, it'll only put you in trouble... and, worse of all, Kai too." She replied, her voice now holding a hint of sadness in it.  
  
"I'll be in even worse trouble if I don't bring Voltaire-sama his phoenix soon..." Tala thought to himself, knowing Dranzer wouldn't let him live another second if she knew he had that in his mind. "And he said he wanted the most special one. Which one would that be... and how to take it without being killed in the process?"  
  
A small rumbling sound was heard and they looked to see Kai coming out of the lava, having just slipped and fell in. As if coming out of a normal river, he climbed up to the banks, shaking his head to let the lava off his hair as if it were water... and neither body nor hair was burned either.  
  
Tala remained watching as Dranzer flew down to check her protected, brushing her wings on him as if to dust the lava off the boy, like a mother would do with her son... and she wasn't burned either.  
  
A pleasurable sound filled the valley... Kai's laughing. The bluenette was actually laughing so adorably, his guardian tickling him with her feathers, that the hunter caught himself smiling at the scene.  
  
And it was at that moment, at the very instant when Kai laughed, for the first time since Tala could recall, that the hunter was finally able to put the pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
The smile disappeared from his lips... Voltaire's words replaying in his memory.

_"The most special one of those extraordinary creatures..."_  
  
The redhead's knees started wobbling until it could hold him up no more... and his full weight fell on them, his hands automatically coming forward to steady himself.  
  
"Voltaire-sama... I think... I've found... what you were asking me for. The most special one, the most special phoenix... I think... I've found it."  
  
And a few tears escaped the crystal blue eyes, finding their way to the cold stone ground, leaving a soft mark on it... until it dried away... and was replaced with a few more.  
  
**END of CHAPTER 3 – DRANZER**  
  
--'''' A.N.: Yeah, I know, DRAMA! Sorry, I just can't help it, it's the way I write, it's the way I like things to be in books, movies, mangas and anime... I just can't help it!  
  
Go2Hell!: And you said you'd be an angst writer if you ever got around to doing fanfiction!  
  
Hey, it's not my fault! We don't know until we try! And, there! I've done it and that's how it turned out... pure drama! It's starting to annoy me!  
  
Go2Hell! --'  
  
Ne, does anyone still not get what Kai is? E-mail me if you don't, I'll tell you, because at this point, there's no problem revealing if you still haven't figured it out! Although I'm quite sure there's a specific detail you'll still have to wait a bit more to find out!   
  
Kai õ' Which?  
  
Not telling! D  
  
Kai/Syaoran/Loki/Kouichi ¬¬'''''  
  
:) Syaoran-Lover signing out!


	4. DEMOLITION BOYS

A.N.: Guess who's coming in this fic? The other Demolition Boys!

Go2Hell! ¬¬'''' Nooooooo... seriously? BAKA!

Bryan/Spencer/Ian --'''' Fantaaaaaaastic...

You guys don't have to be so sarcastic, you know? All right, on with the fic!

**THROUGH ETERNITY**

**CHAPTER 4 – DEMOLITION BOYS **

Five more days went by since Tala's discovery, but the boy would no longer go out to spy, he had already understood what he had been missing. The reason why Kai wasn't burned, the reason why Kai could speak to phoenixes, the reason why Kai could live in an area that was practically made only of volcanoes and lava, the reason why Kai didn't feel any need for clothes... Kai was a phoenix himself.

But, since when do phoenixes have human-like bodies? That was one question to Tala had not found the answer to, but the hunter had a bigger problem: he was facing a very conflicting battle of his own emotions...

He had grown to appreciate Kai, having, after all, being saved and guided to safety by the bluenette, who made sure Dranzer would stay with him, keeping the environment around the redhead one that he could live in, and the boy-like creature was surely intriguing. However, Tala DID work for Voltaire, and he had promised the old man to bring the most special phoenix back for the Hiwatari Collection, but, to the hunter's complete despair, found he could not do such a thing, for the most special creature there was obviously Kai... and he wouldn't dare to do such a thing. And if he tried taking another one and keeping Kai's existence a secret, the redhead would surely lose the crimson-eyed boy's trust... which had suddenly turned very important to Tala, as if they were childhood friends.

It was despairing, but the hunter knew what the right decision was and he was also determined to make it: keep everything he had witnessed a secret... but how to explain that to Voltaire without being half-beaten to death? How to make the older Russian believe him? These questions kept bothering him, but Tala couldn't seem to find a coherent answer, after all, lying to the man who had practically raised him was out of question, but betraying the one who had treated him all that time was also unthinkable... so what to do?

What Tala didn't realize, though, was that the more he took his time to solve these puzzles, the more Voltaire got impatient.

* * *

Three weeks since he arrived in Japan went by, and Tala, already walking by the volcano area again, was beginning to think he would have to go back empty-handed and face Voltaire's wrath, when he heard some whispered voices, so he hid himself behind a large rock, temporarily forgetting those problems as he watched the intruders, afraid they'd be hunters.

And he couldn't be more correct.

There, right in front, stood the 3 boys which formed the feared hunting team of Voltaire's private hunting party, the Demolition Boys Hunting Pack, second only to Tala, even if the redhead was alone instead of being in a group.

"Bryan, Spencer, Ian... did they come here to get the phoenix? Voltaire must think I'm already dead if he sent them," the redhead thought. "If that's so, I'd just have to remain dead and there would be no problem! But... where would I go? I can't stay here, that's for sure, and if can't go back home, where can I go?"

Deciding not to confuse things even more, Tala discretely returned to the cave, making sure neither the Demolition Pack nor none of the other phoenixes saw him. To his luck, both Kai and Dranzer were there, the mighty Fire Phoenix having decided to stop following him, since the hunter already knew his way around and how to avoid the others.

Tala lost no time. "Kai, Dranzer. I just saw more hunters outside the Phoenixes' Valley, the Demolition Boys Hunting Pack. I'm sure they have come to get a phoenix too, since they work for the same person I do."

Kai, looking as serious as usual, answered, "They may have come to get you, Tala. You should go back, you can't stay here forever, always hiding from the other phoenixes, since they will never be able to accept you." He said, almost in a monotone, but the other boy was able to detect a small, almost inexistent hint of sadness in the reply.

The hunter, although a bit taken back by such a forward answer, as was to be expected from Kai, nodded, after a few seconds, and began to gather his things. Kai was right, it was time he went back and faced his employer.

When he finished, Kai and Dranzer accompanied him to the spot where he'd seen the three boys previously, but remained behind, after saying their goodbyes, hidden by the very same rock Tala had used for the same purpose before.

Tala approached the group, which seemed to be taking a break, laying down to rest.

"Ian, Bryan, Spencer!"

Hearing their names, all 3 opened their eyes and quickly looked in the direction the voice had come from. Seeing their companion there, they quickly rose to greet him.

"Tala! Thank goodness! You're alive!" Was Spencer's comment.

"I knew you wouldn't die that easily!" Ian said.

"Well... I almost did..."

"Did you find any?" Bryan asked bluntly, to which Tala stiffened a bit, but immediately broke into a smile... same old Bryan.

"No, I didn't."

"You mean you stayed all this time, here, alone, and didn't find a single phoenix?" Spencer asked.

"That's right. There are no phoenixes here."

"Are you sure, pal?" Ian asked. "Are you sure that's the answer you want to give Voltaire-sama?"

"Yes."

"Then... I'm sorry, my friend, but we tried to give you a chance," Bryan said with a bit of sorrow in his voice.

Tala, not understanding the last words, barely had enough time to see Spencer's fist as it was fiercely knocked on his stomach, making the redhead immediately fall unconscious in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Tala, but Voltaire-sama told us to bring you back for punishment if you refused to admit the truth and capture the phoenix he wants. He knows you've been with them for some time now, and he won't admit traitors," the blond said as he placed the unconscious body on his shoulders, even though he knew the other could no longer hear him.

"Voltaire-sama also said to get him... the one which the infrared scanner showed... the other boy," Ian said.

"Yeah... and he's right there!" Bryan said as he aimed his bazooka, discretely, but quickly, taken out of the case beside him and firing it on the large rock a few meters in front of them, making it explode into a million pieces, sending the bluenette a bit farther, straight to the rocky side of a volcano, resulting in a sickening loud sound. Kai was barely able to remain conscious with the impact.

"You should have told us the truth, Tala," Ian said sadly as if the redhead could listen, while firing one of his nets to capture the crimson-eyed boy.

Kai saw the net in time to make fire surround him, in order to burn it and remain out of harm's way, but the net seemed to resist it.

"It's a fire-proof net, my friend. Your fire, as strong as it is, will not be able to avoid it," the smallest of them said. And indeed, the net resisted the fire... and was soon able to hold Kai captive. When it was safely secured around him, the net released an electric shock, not too strong, but effectively knocking the boy out.

At that moment, Dranzer, who had just recovered from the first shot of Bryan's bazooka, gave a high-pitched screech and rose to attack the Demolition Pack, but they were ready. With incredible reflexes, Bryan fired again, fully hitting the mighty phoenix, which fell motionless on the ground. "That should hold her down enough for us to escape. We have to get out of here before the others arrive, unless we want to consider this our graves!" The lilac-haired boy warned.

"Shouldn't we bring her too? She is a fine specimen," Ian asked.

"No. Voltaire-sama clearly said he only wanted this boy. The microscopic infrared scanner secretly put on Tala's backpack indicated he has different readings that are very much like a phoenix, and that's why Voltaire-sama is so interested in him. Leave her there, she'll never be able to reach us in Russia in that state anyway," Spencer answered.

And with that, they ran off, carrying two unconscious bodies with them, hurrying to get away from the volcanoes before being spotted by the other phoenixes, which would have surely heard all the commotion by now and come to investigate. When they reached the roads, a small jeep was waiting for them, ready to take them to the airport, where the group would board a private jet straight to Russia... straight to Voltaire.

But they never noticed two large birds following them, one staggering and faltering, but neither ever losing them from their sights. Dranzer and her mate were following the human-shaped phoenix, determined to protect it... determined to save the one known to them as Kai, the special phoenix.

**END of CHAPTER 4 - DEMOLITION BOYS**

A.N.: Please, don't kill me! I write solely to entertain... of course, a few bosts to my ego do me wonders too!

Next up is the bittersweet ending, andafter that the "happy" one. For the readers who aren't used to my fanfictions, here's the drill: I like to (usually) keep them short, and when I can't decide on a happy or sad ending, I write both and put them up anyway.

So, what do you think? What don't you get? What mistakes did you find? Answers and more if you REVIEW, telling me all about your opinions on this chapter, this fic, this Grammar!

Kai /Syaoran --''

Syaoran-Lover signing out!


	5. VOLTAIRE

**THROUGH ETERNITY**

**CHAPTER 5 - VOLTAIRE**

Russia. Three weeks after he had last seen it, and there he was again, except this time... he was locked up... in a cellar... in the house he called home.

Tala had woken up sometime during the flight, but had immediately fallen asleep again, due to tiredness. By the time he woke up for the second time, he was already in one of the cellars he recognized belonged to the house he lived in... the Hiwatari household. And that wasn't yet the worst part. Surely Voltaire knew about the situation, somehow, probably with a tracking device on him or something similar, and there was no way he'd let a "traitor" escape unharmed. No, Tala knew his employer, having lived with him almost for the same amount of time since he could remember... punishment was close, the blue-eyed boy could feel it in the air... and it wasn't going to be pretty.

But, surprisingly, that was the least of Tala's worries; his main concern at that time... was Kai, the crimson-eyed boy who the hunter had discovered to actually be a special kind of phoenix. He was in danger... and Tala knew it. Voltaire did want a phoenix for his collection, which consisted of, for the luckiest animals, stuffed rare creatures... for the others, not so lucky ones, it was eternal confinement in the rich man's backyard. Either way, it wouldn't make a special phoenix very happy.

And Tala knew that Kai had been caught, somehow... perhaps a bond had been formed between them in those few weeks... a bond by which the redhead could feel the phoenix was getting weaker and weaker.

* * *

Locked up in a cell, after living all your life freely in the large area that spread along one of the Japanese volcano areas... it was a drastic change.

And a sad one too.

Unfortunately, that was Kai's situation. Locked and tied up in an air-conditioned room that was getting colder and colder each second... it was slowly killing him, since he was weak in cold areas. His naked body was used to the hot feeling of the volcanoes and the lava, but it was shivering after only three minutes of being in that room... that cold stone room. His fire would no longer lit up, due to his weak and cold body, therefore using it to warm up was out of question.

But the colder it got, the weaker he became. . . and there was a thin line between getting weak and perishing for good.

"I should never have trusted him! He must have faked the whole thing, told them where Dranzer and I were while we couldn't hear... and when our guards were down... they caught us! Dranzer, where are you? Where am I? Please, get me out of here... and I'll personally make sure he doesn't survive a second encounter with me!" Kai murmured, assured that Tala had planned it all along. When the blond guy had knocked out the redhead, the bluenette and the red phoenix had been temporarily surprised, almost coming out of their hiding place to aid, but that small amount of doubt was enough time to let down their guards... and get captured.

"Dranzer..."

"Forget your friend, phoenix, she's resting somewhere very far from this place," a voice interrupted Kai's thoughts. "I'm Ian, do you have a name?"

Silence.

"Fine then, don't speak! But either way, you're coming with me. Voltaire-sama wants to check on you and confirm what you are before giving you the honor of entering his collection," the short boy replied as a taller one approached the bluenette.

"I'm Spencer," the second one said as he picked Kai up and placed him on his shoulders. "Please come with me."

Kai merely puffed, but having no energy to fight back... remained quiet and still as he was carried through the great halls of the Hiwatari mansion.

* * *

He was dragged for a good few minutes, until they finally reached a spacious room equipped with the most advanced computers and technological equipment, a few personnel sitting before every one or two of them. In the center of the laboratory, stood an elegant man around his 60s.

"Ah, Spencer, Ian, glad you brought our guest! Lay him down here," the old man said, motioning to a laboratory bed, where Kai was gently laid. "Bryan is fetching our other guest, so let's hurry with these tests. Commence check-up!"

As soon as the order was given, a great of lights turned on, and the old man started a conversation with Kai. "Hello, my friend. I'm Voltaire... Voltaire Hiwatari. Do you have a name I can call you by?"

Silence.

"No? Well, it won't matter much. Please behave yourself as we run these tests, it won't take long."

More silence… except for the soft beeping and humming of the computers in work. Soon a digitalized voice filled the room. "Operations completed. Readings indicate internal hyperthermia, critical external hypothermia, 83 of a phoenix's genetic formation, human anatomy. Proceeding conclusion is... positive."

At these last words specifically, Voltaire's smile broadened as he turned to Kai, caressing the boy's right cheek. "So you really are a phoenix. Amazing! I can't wait to have you in my collection! Ian! Get the needle, I want this over with fast!"

"Yes, sir!"

As angry and as he was, but without much energy to even move, Kai could do nothing except observe and accept, secretly wishing for a miracle to happen...

* * *

In a locked cell, a young man, tied with his hands behind his back, sat wondering...

"Kai! Where are you?"

"Speaking to yourself now, Tala?" A cold voice interrupted the redhead's monologue.

Looking up, the hunter saw who was at his door. "Bryan! What the hell do you guys think you're doing?! What was that all about?!"

"Look, we discussed this and concluded it was wrong... even if it's for Voltaire-sama, so hurry up and come with me so we can free that weird phoenix before it's too late!" The lilac-haired boy said as he cut the ropes binding Tala's hands behind him with a small pocketknife. "Hurry up!"

And that he did. No sooner had the ropes been cut, the blue-eyed boy was already halfway running down the hallways, making Bryan have to run a full dash to catch up.

"You seem really worried about it, like you were friends since long ago, but you only just met with it, Tala. Was it enough time to get to know it?"

"Stop treating _him_ like an object, Bryan! _His_ name is Kai! And yes, I do feel like we have been friends forever, as if we have a strong bond between us; it's... weird."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, Kai got trapped under a rock while observing me, I helped him. Then he ran away, I followed him... and he tried to kill me in order to protect his friends, the phoenixes, knowing I had come for them, but... well, I turned out not to be a serial killer, like he thought I was, so he helped me and we got to know ourselves better. He's a good person, although way too different from us, but that's to be expected. Kai's a phoenix, not a human, even if he looks more like us than like his own kind. He doesn't deserve what Voltaire-sama wants to do with him!"

"Hum. Well, if you say so, then we're with you. I don't want to go against Voltaire-sama, not after all he's done for us, but I can't let this cruelty be done either."

"Thanks, Bry."

"Call me that again and I'll have second thoughts about this."

Tala muffled a laugh... "same old Bryan," he thought. However, he quickly erased it from his mind, there were important things at hand.

When they finally arrived in the laboratory, Tala gasped at the sight before him. "KAI!"

At his shout, Voltaire turned to look at him, as did the occasional scientists present. "Tala?! So its name is Kai, huh? Guess you were able to make more progress with it than I was, but... what are you doing here? Where's Bryan?!"

"Right here, Voltaire-sama!" The cold hunter announced, appearing behind the redhead.

"Why on Earth is Tala free?! What do you think you're doing?"

"Voltaire-sama, what have you done?" Tala asked, despair consuming him as he ran towards Kai's motionless body, which was still lying on the bed in the middle of the room. "Kai!"

When he reached the human-like phoenix, Tala grabbed his hand, only to immediately let go of it right after. "He's... freezing!" The redhead said, touching the other's forehead. Sure enough, the warm feeling he emanated was gone, replaced by a very cold skin. "Kai…" the boy whispered, looking straightly at his unmoving friend's face.

"What's the surprise, Tala? You knew this would happen. The only way to kill a Fire Phoenix: freeze it... and that's what we did," the old man explained, holding up an empty needle in his hand. "See this? We injected liquid nitrogen in his system. You know what the temperature of that is? Believe me, it's way cold. Now, this special creature is ready to be stuffed and added to my collection!"

"No," Ian whispered.

"What?" The grey-haired man asked, surprised, as he turned around to face the Demolition Boys Hunting Pack.

"Voltaire-sama, please stop." Spencer pleaded.

"This isn't something a normal human being would do. It's insane!" Bryan almost yelled.

"Voltaire-sama, you're out of yourself! Look at that! Even if that was a phoenix, he looks just like one of us! Don't you feel like you just killed a normal human being?!" Ian tried once more.

"Please, let's stop all this before we end up in jail for it! This whole thing is illegal... and even though you have so much to lose, you're still doing it! Voltaire-sama, please, stop this nonsense!" Spencer reasoned.

The room remained silent, the only sounds were Tala's muffled sobs, as he hugged the bluenette to himself, a few stray tears running down his face.

However, before Voltaire could answer or anything else could happen, two loud screeches pierced the ears of all present, breaking the glass panels on the roof... and then, to the surprise of everyone, except Tala, two giant phoenixes flew in, hovering above them with greatness, but with a killer expression in their eyes.

Especially after landing their sights on the center of the room below them, where two figures were, one of these the one the two magnificent creatures were searching for…

Except he didn't seem as lively as he had last time they'd laid eyes on him…

**END of CHAPTER 5 - VOLTAIRE**

A.N.: Guess who? R&R, please, I'm signing out!

Syaoran-Lover


	6. BLACK DRANZER

A.N.: I can't believe the last time I updated was in October! I'm _so_ sorry! I was negligent with both the fic and you readers. Please accept my sincere apologies!

Remember, some dialogues are in Japanese because that's the phoenixes' native language (in this story), but the translations are in parenthesis right next to those foreign quotes.

This is the last chapter before the epilogue (which _won't_, unless something dreadful happens, take _this_ long to be uploaded). Enjoy!

**THROUGH ETERNITY**

**CHAPTER 6 – BLACK DRANZER**

Dranzer broke through the glass panels on the roof, despite her sorry state; Black Dranzer right behind her. However, when they finally managed to locate their target, the sight that greeted them was a painful one: Kai laid motionlessly in Tala's arms... and the phoenix didn't look very much alive.

One look at the redhead holding his friend and Black Dranzer lost it. He attacked everything and everyone, destroying whatever and whoever happened to be in his path. With a raging phoenix on their trail, all the scientists ran away from the laboratory, afraid for their lives, not really caring about completing the contract they had signed with Voltaire. In a matter of seconds, the only ones who remained in the laboratory were Voltaire, the phoenixes, Tala and the Demolition Boys Hunting Pack.

Dranzer, who had remained as if paralyzed from the moment her green eyes landed on Kai and Tala, suddenly seemed to come back to herself, and she lost no time attacking. Soon, the redhead was between her teeth, ready to be shredded by the enraged phoenix, after all, from her view, it _did_ seem like Tala was responsible for all that was happening.

Before she could tear his head from his body, however, Bryan once again aimed his faithful bazooka and fired, successfully driving her away from the redhead. Spencer picked up Kai and placed the dead phoenix on his shoulders, while Ian helped Tala get up and away from the Fire Phoenix, heading back towards the others.

When finally the whole group was together, a mute agreement seemed to take place, as they all silently understood each others' thoughts: Voltaire-sama and Kai, which to protect. The first was almost like a foster father to them, having shielded the four from the world when they had been abandoned by it, taking them in and raising them when everyone else chose to ignore the small kids on the streets of Moscow asking for forgiveness from the heavens, even though they had been too small to really have done anything worthy of such a punishment. No, Voltaire had been kind to all four of them, giving the boys a home, education and food; in return, "all" he asked for were the animals he so much desired, but having given his "sons" a good training, none had ever really endangered their lives, though they'd gladly do it for him. The second was a special phoenix they'd just met, who was innocent in all of this, but having fallen victim to Voltaire's ambitions, it wouldn't be fair to just leave him. Besides, there were two very angered phoenixes on their tails because of the said boy - creature.

Looking between them, the group nodded and came to a silent agreement, hoping all would go well. Spencer handed Kai to Tala, the human-like mythical creature feeling very light in the hunter's arms, at which the redhead inwardly flinched. While Bryan and Ian got Voltaire out of his hiding place and guided him to safety, Spencer seemed to be busy trying to keep Black Dranzer from seeing the three... and Tala walked up to Dranzer, the mighty phoenix still recovering from the previous shot.

The hunter approached her carefully, crystal blue eyes watchful of her every movement. As the Fire Phoenix regained her vision, angered at herself for having been so weakened at a time like that, green orbs landed on blue ones, and silence held them motionless, glued to their spots.

Not knowing what to do, Tala did what his instincts advised: holding Kai in his arms, he placed the limp body in front of the majestic creature, which seemed to now be eyeing his every movement in silence, but when her eyes landed on the bluenette, the calmness turned to havoc and she was suddenly berserk again.

Tala, however, remained impassive and unmoving, as if waiting for his punishment; although nothing could bring Kai back, if such a penalty could have brought the crimson-eyed creature to his side again, the hunter found himself wishing for it. His stubborn look met Dranzer's despaired one, and they locked once again. The phoenix ceased all movements for a few seconds, but was jerked back to reality as the truth dawned on her once more; the grass-eyed creature abruptly struck a wing at him. The redhead clearly saw the action, as it wasn't very fast, probably due to Dranzer's weak state, but he made no effort to avoid it... in fact, Tala remained still as if binded, ready to take the blow at its maximum power.

"Perhaps that way I might be able to ease her pain." Tala thought. "After all, it was my fault that Kai was caught and... this happened."

The big red wing struck him with full force, or at least as much as she could muster at that moment. The redhead was sent a good 10 meters away, hitting a wall with such force, some cracks were visibly made on it, as Tala seemed to have dived in it. Struggling to keep his consciousness, he got up and walked back to her, eyes boring straight into hers again.

"Dranzer, I know you can understand me, so don't try to avoid it, please. Look, I know you don't want to believe me, but I didn't want this to happen. Please... just... stop all of this! It's not going to bring Kai back! I'm really sorry, but I tried to avoid it, I really did! But... I couldn't...I," the hunter tried reasoning, his head bowed in shame, bangs covering his pretty face. "I'm really sorry..."

The Fire Phoenix seemed to have been shocked, for she no longer moved. To the amazement of Voltaire and the Demolition Boys Hunting Pack, a beautiful voice, but a sad one all the same, came from the mystical creature. "Tala, you really took no part on this, did you?" She asked.

The redhead bowed his head almost imperceptibly, but she noticed it... and if she had a mouth, certainly a small smile would be gracing it at that instant. "_Youkatta_ (Thank goodness)!" She whispered. "I really didn't want to accept that you were responsible for all of this. You seemed like a good human, I really wanted to believe that a good human existed... but, when I saw Kai dead, I..."

"_Doranzaa, nani shiten'na! __Kai o torikaeshite! Kono ore ga subete o kowasuzo_ (Dranzer, what are you doing! Get Kai back! I'm going to destroy everything)!" An enraged voice shouted, which turned out to be Black Dranzer's, who was currently very irritated with Spencer because the blond boy was constantly picking on him and managing to evade his attacks.

The said Fire Phoenix hesitated, but within a second's time Kai's limp form was already safe on her back. "Tala, we're going to burn this place down. Get out of here!" She cried out. "And take whoever is innocent of Kai's death with you!"

No sooner had she said that, the mighty, but tired, phoenix was flying towards Black Dranzer and together both of them literally began ripping the laboratory apart. Ian, Bryan and Voltaire had long since exited the place, but Spencer and Tala were still trapped inside.

Hearing her words, Tala knew there was no way they'd save the lab, so he quickly pulled the older boy with him and dragged the other along a run to join the others outside. When all five were together, they watched, Voltaire on his knees, as the whole house went down in red and black flames... and two shadows hovered above it.

Black Dranzer, who was still furious, quickly caught the group in his vision and was about to attack when Dranzer placed herself in front of the other phoenix. "_Mou ii'nda, Buraku. Kai no karada buji da yo. Donna koto shitemo mou ikirarenai kara sa. Hottoke_ (That's enough, Black. Kai's body is safe. No matter what we do, he won't come back to life. Leave them)!" She said.

"_Sore wa dame da! Kai wa mou ikirarenai kara! Nanimo shitenai nara kitto ato de kurushii ni naruze_ (That's not possible! Kai no longer lives! If I don't do anything about it, I'll surely grieve later)!" He shouted.

And to that, Dranzer couldn't reply, since she was feeling exactly the same things... mainly the urge for revenge. Kai's life could not end that easily without anyone being punished.

But...

To kill innocent people would surely not make them any better.

The Fire Phoenix was at a loss for actions, but as soon as she saw Black Dranzer heading in Tala's direction, she immediately knew something had to be done, for the hunter wasn't really at fault, therefore killing him wouldn't accomplish anything. So, without realizing what was happening until the very last minute, Dranzer shot forward and placed herself between her partner and the humans, making the male phoenix stop in his tracks.

"_Doranzaa! Nani shiteru'nda_! (Dranzer! What the hell are you doing!")

"_Kore o ware ni makasete kudasai, Buraku_ (Leave this to me, Black)," she asked almost in a whisper.

"_Makasete'te_ (Leave it to)..." He repeated her words. "_Wakatta yo. __Kai o mamoru'te kimi no ninmu datta darou? Dakara makaseru, Doranza_ (I understand. Protecting Kai was your mission, right? I'll let you handle this, then, Dranzer)."

"_Arigatou_ (Thanks)," she replied, slowly turning to face the humans behind her. "_Kai o kizutsuketa zettai ni yurusenai! Demo Kai o koroshita kara, ware wa kisama o korosu _(I'll never forgive you for hurting Kai! But because you killed him, I'll kill you too)!"

And as soon as those words were pronounced, the mighty phoenix charged straight at them. "_Sumimasen, Tala_ (I'm sorry, Tala)!" She thought, hoping her mind would reach him, somehow.

Stopping a few inches in front of them, and no one had time to react anyhow, a fire, a strong fire came out of her beak in rage to circle them, the flames dancing around the small group as if celebrating a wonderful event.

Bringing their hands to their faces in an attempt to protect it from the heat, the male humans looked up towards the hovering phoenix above them.

"Why this? He was a phoenix, right? If Kai was a phoenix and you have his body, there's surely a way to bring him back, isn't there? Why are you after us!" Voltaire shouted, his shock long since forgotten.

"Aren't phoenixes supposed to revive from ashes? Why are you so angry!" Ian reinforced.

Black Dranzer came closer, hovering above them beside his mate, finally speaking in a language they could understand better. "You bastards know nothing! We, especially Dranzer, received the mission to protect the most special phoenix, Kai, because we're also Fire Phoenixes... he was like a son to us... and he was a very good child. But you idiots killed him!" He shouted.

Dranzer decided to continue. "Hurting a phoenix is already a bad sin, but killing one is the worst! And the fact that hurts us most... because he was such a special phoenix, he's the only one to have guardians, but that's because if he dies, Kai can't return so easily! He's not like us, normal elemental phoenixes, who can be almost instantly reborn! For a special phoenix like him to come back... it can take more than a hundred years! And even so, it is unlikely that it would be _KAI_; usually it's a new special phoenix of a different element than the previous one!"

As the female creature finished, Voltaire fell to his knees, hands in front of him to support his arched body.

"Voltaire-sama!" The Demolition Boys Hunting Pack cried altogether, immediately coming to aid the old man. Tala, however, remained unfazed, still watching both mystical birds above them, the fire still surrounding the small group.

"What have I done?" He whispered. "How could I have let my greed come this far?"

Though it was mostly out of fear, at least the man seemed to be regaining his common sense; for that his adopted kids were greatly relieved.

"Do you understand how wrong you were! Because of your greed, Kai is dead! It's practically impossible for him to return! This means war! I can no longer stand the idea of sharing the same galaxy as these egoistic species! I hereby declare war on the humans!" Black Dranzer shouted in rage. "Starting with you."

"No!" Dranzer shouted. "That's enough, Black! It won't help, most of these people, especially the redhead, are innocent of all this! If we kill them this way, if war is declared, we will be no better!"

"_Shougane na_ (There's nothing to be done about that)! Kai's dead already, so who cares!"

"I do! I don't want the world where I live with you to be contaminated by blood!" She cried, flying up to his side and nuzzling Black Dranzer's neck. "Kai wouldn't want that... I'm sure of it!" She whispered, a few tears escaping.

"Dranzer..." The dark phoenix whispered, touched by the green-eyed phoenix's sad pleas. "All right, I understand. We'll leave them, if you really want to have it that way," he answered, responding to his mate's caresses. Then, turning to the four boys and one man below him, he gave one simple warning, voice with heavy anger and eyes clearly filled with hate:

"_Da ga, kisama-tachi no hitori dake demo ore-tachi no yama ni chikaku ni kitara, zette sugoku itami de moeruze_ (But if any of you EVER come near our mountain again, I'll fry you with as much pain as I can)! _Omoerou_ (Remember that)!"

The others nodded, clearly relieved that their lives were spared.

But Tala remained unfazed, still looking up at the two legendary creatures above them.

And that fact in itself got the biggest of them curious: "_Oi, akai atama, naze sonna mama miteru no ka? Kowakunai ka_ (Hey, redhead, why do you keep looking at us like that? Are you not scared)?" Black Dranzer asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"_Kowakute... kamo shirenai kedo... sonna koto ja nakute_ (It might be that... I might be scared... but it's nothing like that)," the boy replied, a little surprised that he was actually able to speak that much Japanese. "_Tada... shinpai shite iru... Kai wa daijoubu_ (It's just... I'm worried... will Kai be all right)?" he asked.

The question itself was enough to really surprise the male phoenix, but the sincere look of worry in the human's sky-blue eyes convinced him to throw away any suspicion. "_Hontou ni ki ni naru da ne? Naze_ (You really are worried, aren't you? Why)?" He asked.

At this point, however, before Tala could answer, Dranzer interrupted the conversation. "_Buraku, kono ningen wa mae ni wareware no yama ni ita. __Sore wa ware to Kai no himitsu data demo ii ko dakara iin'da. Kai no koto hontou ni kare wa shinpai shiteru kamo shirenai_ (Black, this human was on our mountain before... but that was Kai's and my secret, but he's a good boy so it was OK. He really might be worried about Kai)," she explained, eyes locked with the cerulean orbs below her.

Suddenly, she descended a bit, just enough so Tala could touch her should he choose to, and asked him a simple, but meaningful question. "Tala... _mou ichido Kai to aitai ka_?"

And to the Demolition Boys Hunting Pack and Voltaire's surprise, the redhead immediately bowed his head in affirmation.

Black Dranzer would have smiled if he had a mouth for that. Kai had finally found a friend. Not a family member like the other phoenixes, a guardian like him or other animals who followed him out of fear, though there was really no reason to be frightened of gentle Kai at all… this time it was a true friend, and the most surprising thing was that it had come in the form of a human child. The dark phoenix had thought it would be impossible, since Kai was so different from the other mythical creatures... and approaching humans were out of question, for these had always been regarded as cruel and unforgiving, but this Tala kid had proved otherwise.

And Black Dranzer found himself silently thanking the redhead for it.

"Then come with me," Dranzer offered matter-of-factly, unknowingly interrupting her mate's thoughts.

At this, Tala hesitated a bit: as much as he felt responsible for Kai's death and was willing to do almost anything to make up for it, not to mention that he really _did_ want to see the special phoenix again, the Russian hunter was not yet ready to betray his "father" and employer... and therefore looked back to where the old man was standing with the help of Bryan and Spencer.

Voltaire, immediately understanding the look on his "eldest son's" face the moment he saw it, smiled and gave a curt nod. The other three boys noticed the small movements and picked up their surroundings; despite the fact that they'd rather Tala stayed, none had the heart to stop him, so they smiled in approval too.

Seeing the scene, the redhead almost thought back his decision, but soon changed his mind again: he wanted to see Kai, apologize for everything and regain the phoenix's trust... and perhaps his friendship... so that's exactly what he would do.

With a final hug and a wave to his "family", Tala climbed atop Black Dranzer's back, and as Kai was passed to him from Dranzer, the redhead held on to the bluenette, keeping the body from falling and hopefully giving it warmth too.

As the two birds lifted off to the skies, gaining altitude, the remaining four Russians remained below, looking at them until the giant creatures melted with the horizon, silently praying everything would turn out right...

Praying that their mistake could be somehow corrected...

That Kai could somehow come back to life...

And that Tala would somehow be there to see it.

**END of CHAPTER 6 – BLACK DRANZER**

A.N.: Kyaaaa... finished, yay! Just the epilogue missing now! Will Kai come back, will he not? Will Tala be able to live the hundred years minimum required for the special phoenix's birthday? Find out on the last part of "**_Through Eternity_**".

OK, let me leave this clear, I'm the one writing that Black Dranzer is a male, but I don't know if that's really the truth!

Did I make any mistakes?

Please do tell me if I did in a REVIEW!

KaiLi Syaoran-Lover signing out!


	7. EPILOGUE: PHOENIX

A.N.: Finally the epilogue is up! This thing is so small, I'm embarrassed to upload it, but it's how the fic ended, so…

Is it really OK for the author to be saying something like this?!

**THROUGH ETERNITY**

**EPILOGUE - PHOENIX**

~/~

A century had passed already, and still Tala awaited Kai's return along with the other phoenixes. No other special phoenix had been born again, his "brothers" and Voltaire were long since gone, but the Russian never had any doubts: he _still_ waited.

Dranzer had given him a drop of her blood, and thanks to that Tala would be able to live about 500 years without aging. The female Fire Phoenix had also introduced him to the others, after all, if he was going to be with them for perhaps more than a millennium, there was no way he could just hide forever, so she decided to tell everyone about him... that he wasn't there to harm any of them, but to wait for Kai.

Of course, for that, Black Dranzer had to explain what had happened to the special phoenix... and the other elemental ones had nearly eaten the hunter alive, but the Fire Phoenixes had intervened in his favor and saved him.

During the following few years, Tala had finally been able to gain their trust, one at a time, through different situations, and thus became the only human to ever meet the mystical creatures.

And that way, 100 years quickly went by... and still no sign of Kai.

But Tala would wait... no matter how many years it took.

~/~

**END of EPILOGUE - PHOENIX and of STORY!**

A.N.: Well, end of fic. And I killed Kai yet again... ¬¬

I've gotta write Beyblade fics in which Kai survives without being killed once! ^^"

And yeah, I know it was a short fic, but since my mind is screaming with a lot of ideas for fics on different animes, I've got to make them short in order to be able to write in various styles and storylines... not to mention my time is short, so I have to manage any way I can. ^^'

In case you didn't notice, I left an opening for a sequel, but I'm not sure if I'll do it or not, since I literally still have a whole list of fanfictions to write. If somehow I actually manage to "_get rid_" of half of them by the time this is posted (note: right now is March 19, 2004; 02:25pm), then I'll write it. If I do, I'll send an e-mail to any reviewer that leaves an address.

I'm also thinking about creating a new story of _sideshots_ on how Tara has been living while waiting for Kai; nothing's decided about that yet though.

In case anyone is interested, please let me know. I'm not sure about the _sideshots_ idea, since it would mainly be about Tala (though I would find a way to have the phoenixes talk about Kai). And the sequel would probably be nothing akin to this; I'd be writing something a bit longer and deeper. This fic was intentionally superficial and short, but after I started posting, I sort of regretted making it this way… so the sequel thing is actually just me connecting another idea of mine to this one. ;p

However, please let me know what you think about all of this. Anyone see any incoherency or mistake, then _**please don't keep quiet about it!**_

Syaoran-Lover signing out. ^^


End file.
